mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Resturant Madness
"Resturant Madness" is the third episode of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale Synopsis Mr. Persnickety goes on a date with Miss Neat to a fancy resturant, however, disaster ensues when they are forced to share a table with three of the worst possible dinner partners: Mr. Greedy, Mr. Rude, and Mr. Messy. Meanwhile, Mr. Stubborn, who is the manager of the restaurant, is being extra mean to his workers, but especially Miss Calamity. Transcript The Stubborn Grill (the name of Mr. Stubborn's resturant). We open up to the kitchen. Mr. Stubborn is pacing back and forth in front of his employees. Mr. Stubborn: My employees, tonight is going to be very busy night, so I advise you all to stay on task! Miss Calamity: on Stubborn's shoulder Mr. Stubborn? Mr. Stubborn: Yes, Miss Calamity? Miss Calamity: We are all out of baguettes. Mr. Stubborn: We cannot be out of baguettes! I just bought a whole bunch of them last night! Stubborn hears eating noises, he turns to see that Mr. Greedy has eaten all the baguettes, and has just shoved the last one into his mouth. Mr. Greedy: They are good enough for this resturant. Mr. Stubborn: Mr. Greedy! You are FIRED! Mr. Greedy: I can still eat here, right? Miss Scatterbrain: You know what "firing" means right? You won't be able to work the job anymore, but you can still eat at the resturant. Mr. Greedy: In that case, I'll be on my way! Greedy leaves, but not before grabbing a bunch of chicken legs from the grill. Mr. Stubborn: People, this is serious! We can't mess around. I'm going to the store to buy more baguettes, and I want this kitchen spotless before I get back! Miss Sunshine, you're in charge. Miss Sunshine: happily Oh my gosh! Me? In charge! This is amazing! Miss Calamity: Miss Sunshine, you have to make sure to get on top of things. Because you know Mr. Stubborn. He has a very short temper. Miss Sunshine: Relax, Miss Calamity! I've got it covered! "Clean Up" ends. Changes to Mr. Greedy running and then runs into Mr. Messy and Mr. Rude Mr. Messy: Mr. Greedy, aren't you supposed to be working at Stubborn Grill? Mr. Greedy: Yeah, but Mr. Stubborn fired me. Mr. Rude: Lemmie guess. For eating all the food? Mr. Greedy: Actually, just the baguettes. But I was making sure they were delicious enough. Mr. Rude: Of course. Mr. Messy: Well, Mr. Rude and I were gonna head on over there to grab dinner. Wanna come with us? Mr. Greedy: YES!!!! YES YES YES YES YES!!! Greedy pulls Mr. Messy with him to the restaurant Mr. Rude: That guy, is as hungry as a monster. Rude says his line while walking offscreen The first scene changes to a scene of Mr. Persnickety and Miss Neat entering the place Mr. Persnickety: Table for two please. Miss Helpful: Sorry to tell you this, but, we had one table left, but it was taken, I'll see if they will allow you to share the table. Helpful walks off Mr. Persnickety: *whispering to Miss Neat* hopefully these people know how to eat food. Miss Neat: Hopefully so. Helpful comes back and guides them to the table Miss Helpful: Right this way. Helpful and the two arrive at the table where Mr. Greedy, Mr. Messy, and Mr. Rude are sitting Mr. Persnickety: OH SWEET HENRIETTA!! Miss Neat: Hold on a sec, don't you work here Mr. Greedy? Mr. Messy: he got fired for eating all the baguettes. Mr. Persnickety: Miss Neat, may I speak to you? Privately? Miss Neat: Sure, Mr. P. Neat and Mr. Persnickety go over near the bathrooms, where it's quiet. Mr. Persnickety: There is NO way I am sitting with those...those...violations of every table manner in existence! Let's head to a different resturant. I heard Mr. Silly's Zany Diner from down the street is pretty good. Miss Neat: Come on. Why can't we just give them a chance? Mr. Persnickety: I gave them enough chances alright. And besides, look at how filthy these chairs are! Seriously, that Mr. Stubborn. I bet that hardheaded old man didn't wash them for a month. Miss Neat: I can clean them for you. into her purse and pulls out a few cleaning supplies I never go unprepared. Mr. Persnickety: sigh Fine. they approach the table again Alright, I'll sit with you. But you three better be on your best behavior if I'm going to have to be dining with you. Mr. Rude: I'll give you behavior. honks Mr. Mean, Mr. Cheeky, and Mr. Wrong : MR. RUDE! Persnickety grumbles as Miss Neat pulls out some air freshener and sprays the area. The waiters, who are Mr. Scatterbrain and Miss Scatterbrain, approach the table. Mr. Scatterbrain: Hello, fellas! Miss Scatterbrain and I are here to take you skydiving. Mr. Rude: Non, you are here to take our orders, you nincompoops. Mr. Scatterbrain: Oh! laughs Where's my head! I meant we're here to be your waiters. Miss Scatterbrain: Now, would you like to start off with some appetizers? Miss Neat: Actually, Miss Scatterbrain. You're supposed to ask us what drinks we want first. Miss Scatterbrain: Oh, right! Sorry, my brother and I are kind of new at this resturant business. So what would you like to drink? Mr. Greedy: I'd like some fizzy pop please. Mr. Rude: I'll have what Mr. Greedy is having. Mr. Persnickety: I'll just have some water. Miss Neat: Some sweet tea is fine for me. Mr. Rude: Hmmpt. You definitely need less sugar in your diet. Miss Neat: What?! Are you saying I'm fat?! Mr. Persnickety: interrupts her What he meant to say was, the sweet tea is very delicious here. You should definitely try it. Miss Neat: scoffs Forget it. I'll take unsweet tea. Mr. Scatterbrain: What about you, Mr. Messy? Mr. Messy: I'll have a glass of mustard, please! Mr. Persnickety: Mustard?! First of all, that's absolutely disgusting, and second, mustard isn't even a drink! Miss Scatterbrain: A glass of mustard coming right up! Mr. Persnickety: What?! But Miss Scatterbrain- Miss Scatterbrain: Mr. P, everyone knows that the costumer is always right. Mr. Scatterbrain: We'll be right there with your drinks! Hang on! Mr. Messy: This resturant sure has some good service here! Persnickety groans. Scene: The kitchen, where everything is now spotless. Miss Calamity: Wow, Miss Sunshine. The place looks beautiful! Miss Sunshine: Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Mr. Stubborn's face when he sees what an amazing job we did! door opens. Mr. Stubborn enters holding bags of newly-bought baguettes. Miss Sunshine: Mr. Stubborn, we cleaned the kitchen like you told us! Mr. Stubborn: I'll be the judge of that. the kitchen Everything looks in tip-top shape. Except for one thing. cabinet; things topple out The cabinet is still a mess! Miss Sunshine: dismay Oh no! I must've forgotten about the cabinet! Mr. Stubborn: I should've known not to trust you, Miss Sunshine. Sunshine looks like she's about to cry, until Miss Calamity steps forward. Miss Calamity: Mr. Stubborn, please don't get mad at her. She'd worked very hard. Mr. Stubborn: Miss Calamity, you are the one to talk. You should've been watching out for the baguettes and making sure nobody, especially not Mr. Greedy, lays a finger on them. Miss Calamity: angrily Well, why did you even hire Mr. Greedy in the first place? Mr. Stubborn: That's enough, Miss Calamity! You're on probation! Miss Calamity: Wha-?! But I-! Mr. Stubborn: Head chef! How are you holding up! Mr. Marvelous: Absolutely swell. starts smoking Oh, my. That doesn't look good. oven explodes. Mr. Stubborn: Nice job, Miss Calamity! You destroyed the oven! Miss Calamity: What?! But I didn't even do anything! Mr. Marvelous was the one at the oven! Mr. Stubborn: Nonsense! Mr. Marvelous is too excellent of a chef! It's you who has all the accidents! mop to Miss Calamity You're on janitor duty now! Mr. Marvelous: Miss Calamity as Mr. Stubborn walks away I'm sorry, there must of been a malfunction in the oven. No one bothered to fix it. Miss Calamity: her head What a calamity! Scatterbrain and Mr. Scatterbrain enter Miss Scatterbrain: Our customers want- OH MY GOODNESS!! Scatterbrain runs up to Miss Calamity Miss Scatterbrain: What the heck happened? Mr. Marvelous: The cabinet was still messy as we forgot to clean it, and the oven malfunctioned and blew up, Mr. Stubborn blamed Miss Calamity for the oven, but it was something other than her. He also put her on probation and put her on janitor duty. turkey shoots out of the oven and then lands outside of the place, Mr. Chatterbox walks up Mr. Chatterbox: Well look at that, a turkey! picks up the turkey Mr. Chatterbox: Now what was that rule about dropped food? Was it 5 seconds or 5 minutes? Oh Well. Chatterbox eats turkey changes back to the kitchen Miss Scatterbrain: Well, Mr. Greedy and Mr. Rude want Fizzy Pops, Mr. Persnickety wants Water, Miss Neat wants unsweet tea, and Mr. Messy wants a glass of Mustard Tickle, who is the drink preparer pops up Mr. Tickle: A glass of Mustard? That's ridiculous! Miss Scatterbrain: Mr. Tickle, like they say, the customer is always right. Mr. Tickle: That is what they say. Alright, two fizzy pops, one water, one unsweetened tea, and one glass of mustard coming up! Back at the dining area. Mr. Rude: to a triangle peg board game, the one that you see at Cracker Barrel What is that? Miss Neat: Oh, that? That's just a game to play while you're waiting. All you have to do is jump the pegs over the other pegs until you have one left. It's easy! Mr. Rude: Sounds way too complicated. And boring. Miss Neat: Well, don't knock it 'til you try it. Here, I'll show you how it'd done. plays the game, and ends up winning. Miss Neat: See? Easy! Mr. Rude: Pfft! I can do that! Rude plays the game, but ends up stuck at three pegs. Mr. Rude: This game is a load of game off table, spilling pegs everywhere baloney! Mr. Persnickety: Mr. Rude! Pick up those pegs immediately! Mr. Rude: Bah! That game was terrible anyway. Mr. Scatterbrain: the table with drinks Here ya go! Two fizzy pops, one water, One unsweet tea, and one mustard! Mr. Rude: tasting his drink You IDIOT! This is diet! Miss Scatterbrain: I'm so sorry. Something must be wrong with my brain today. Mr. Rude: I demand you to go back into that kitchen and get me regular. Mr. Persnickety: Oh, no! We don't want to burden the waiters with all sorts of tasks! It's very rude! Mr. Rude: Rude?! If these two nincompoops were actually good at their jobs, then they would've gotten me the right drink in the first place. Miss Shy: on chair at next table, taps on Mr. Rude's shoulder Um, if it means a lot to you, Mr. Rude, we can switch drinks. Mr. Rude: drinks See? It's great that there are some people who are considerate. Unlike others! up I'm going to the bathroom. You better save my seat! Rush quickly enters the resturant. Mr. Rush: Hello! Does this resturant have takeout? Miss Helpful: Oh, no, Mr. Rush. You have to dine in. Mr. Rush: That's okay! You have any seats available? Miss Helpful: around Well...Mr. Rude's empty seat We have one. Right this way. Helpful leads Mr. Rush to his seat. Mr. Rush plops down on the hair, lifting his feet up onto the table. Mr. Rush: Howdy, there! Hope I'm not too late to the party! Mr. Rude's drink and sips it Mr. Persnickety: Well, you kinda are, Mr. Rush. We already recieved our drinks. Mr. Messy: Also, you're kinda sitting in Mr. Rude's chair. Mr. Rush: his feet off the table Shoot, I had no idea! Mr. Persnickety: It's fine. He's in the bathroom right now. sigh Let's just order our food and get this over with. waiters Waiters, we are ready! Mr. Scatterbrain: out from table Ready for what? Mr. Persnickety: To order? Mr. Scatterbrain: Oh, right! out pen and notepad What would you like? Mr. Rush: Hmmmm.... Let me have a steak, no wait, a Beanburger, yeah the one with the special sauce. Rude leaves bathroom Mr. Persnickety: Oh boy, he is back. Mr. Rude: *gasps* WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY CHAIR!!! Mr. Rush: Um, Mr. Rude I didn't know. Mr. Rude: WELL YOU SHOULD!!!! Mr. Rush: Ummm...hey, I heard Mr. Silly's Zany Diner was pretty good! I'll go there instead! out of the resturant Bye, y'all! Nice chattin' with ya! Mr. Rude: down If that triangular fool touched my drink, then he's going to pay. Mr. Persnickety: Oh my lord.... who's next Mr. Bump and Mr. Dizzy. Bump and Mr. Dizzy enter Mr. Persnickety: I had to ask. Mr. Greedy; Hmmmmmmmmmm...... Ohhhh I'll have 10 Beanburgers 6 Liverwurst Sandwiches and 25 Dilly Dogs. Persnickety faints Back at the kitchen. Miss Scatterbrain: Mr. Marvelous, Mr. Greedy wants 10 Beanburgers, 6 liverwurst sandwiches,a nd 25 Dilly Dogs. Mr. Marvelous: That's a lot of food. Stubborn clears his throat, glaring angrily at Mr. Marvelous. Mr. Marvelous: But I...guess I can handle it. I know how to fix this oven in five seconds. fixes the oven in 5 seconds Mr. Marvelous: Well, *pulls out the foodstuffs* lets do this! "Cooking Time" ends Mr. Marvelous: TaDa! With me around it's as easy as that! Back in the dining room. Miss Scatterbrain comes in carrying all sorts of food stacked on top of each other. Mr. Messy: Whoa, for this much food, that was fast! Miss Star: Well, you know Mr. Marvelous. He's one heck of a-whoa! Scatterbrain slips on the pegs and ends up crashing into Mr. Bump, as Mr. Bump exclaims. The food goes flying and lands on Miss Calamity as she's cleaning, as she cries out. Miss Calamity: Oh, dear! Mr. Stubborn is going to be furious! Mr. Stubborn: gasp My beautiful floors! I just polished them two months ago! Miss Calamity: Mr. Stubborn, I can't explain- Mr. Stubborn: I don't need an explaination! All I can tell is that you're bad at your work! You're on sign duty now! Miss Calamity: But it's cold outside! Mr. Stubborn: NOW. Calamity groans as she walks away. Mr. Rude: Well, this is just great! Now we have to wait twice as long! Miss Scatterbrain: Don't worry, Mr. Marvelous will cook you up some more food in a jiffy! Scatterbrain barges into the kitchen. Miss Scatterbrain: Mr. Marvelous, we need the same order, stat! Mr. Marvelous: But I'm tired! I don't want to work myself to the bone! Mr. Stubborn: Do it or you're fired! Mr. Marvelous: Okay... to outside. Miss Calamity is holding a sign, shivering. Miss Calamity: It's freezing out here. AH-CHOO! she sneezes, she falls into a trashcan knocking it over. Miss Calamity: I hate this job! Mr. Small: he and Mr. Nosey pass by Great McGuillcuddy, Nose! It's Miss Calamity! What are you doing out here in a temperture like this, good madame? You could catch a terrible cold! Miss Calamity: Mr. Stubborn is making me do sign work. He's been making me miserable all day. Mr. Nosey: That's not very good. Mr. Small: Come with us back to our house. Mr. Nosey and I will whip you up a warm blanket and a cup of hot tea, and we can watch "Gamma Goo from Planet 9" together! You'll feel better in no time! Miss Calamity: That's awfully sweet of you two. But I can't leave my workplace. I'll be fired. Mr. Nosey: Well, is keeping a job really worth all the pain you've gone through? Mr. Small: they walk away If you change your mind, feel free to join us! Miss Calamity: Mr. Nosey does have a point. Calamity notices Mr. Funny across the street holding up a sign for Mr. Silly's Zany Diner. Mr. Funny does a few tricks with his sigh. Miss Calamity: I can do that. Calamity does a few tricks with her sign. The two glare at each other. Eventually they break out in a sign-spinning contest, but it ends up with Miss Calamity's sign slipping out of her hand and resulting in all sorts of mayhem. Mr. Stubborn walks out, only to be shocked at the mess she made. Mr. Stubborn: Is there ANYTHING you are good at?! Guess I have no other choice. You're now on toilet-cleaning! Miss Calamity: Could this day get any worse? [Cut back to the kitchen where Mr. Marvelous is sweating, panting, and exhausted from cooking the meals again. Miss Scatterbrain: food Thanks, Mr. M, you're the best! Mr. Marvelous: I don't think I can take much more. as he falls to the floor back to the group being served their food. Mr. Rude: It's about time! Mr. Messy: Mmm-mmm! Looks delish! Messy begins digging in, eating with his mouth open and causing bits of food to fly everywhere. Mr. Persnickety: Mr. Messy! Could you be any less messy when eating? Mr. Messy: Sorry, some food with his hand and holds some out wanna try some of mine? Mr. Persnickety: hand away No thank you. I just want to have a nice meal, that's all. Greedy picks up the fork and knife and gobbles down the food in less than five seconds offscreen as Miss Neat and Mr. Persnickety watch in horror. Mr. Greedy: Mmm! That was good! When's dessert? Rude drinks half of his drink, then burps loudly afterwards. Mr. Rude: Ugh, can someone please turn off that awful music in the background?! It's giving me a headache! Mr. Persnickety: That's IT! You three are the worst- Miss Neat: Worst what? Mr. Persnickety: Uhhhh-may I be excused to the restroom please? off Thank you. The bathroom. Mr. Persnickety stands in front of mirror. Mr. Persnickety: I can't take anymore of this! I want to have a nice night with Miss Neat, but Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude, and Mr. Greedy are the worst dinner partners ever! Miss Calamity: one of the stalls with cleaning supplies Tell me about it. Mr. Stubborn is the worst boss ever. I should just tell him off right now. Who even cares if he fires me? Mr. Persnickety: Wait Miss Calamity what are you doing here? Miss Calamity: Mr. Stubborn put me on Cleaning duty, then sign duty, and then now toilet cleaning Persnickety covers mouth and his cheeks puff up Changes back to the dining room Mr. Greedy: You know this reminds me of the time when I tried making cookies for Santa, and... since I was hungry, I ate them Neat smacks herself in the face Mr. Greedy: Gotta go, see ya. Greedy Shoots off and Miss Scatterbrain pop up out of nowhere Mr. Scatterbrain: Are you ready for Juggling? Mr. Messy: You mean paying the tab. Miss Scatterbrain: Oh yeah, anyway here is the bill. $35 Dollars, changed to 26.96 pounds in the UK Neat pays the check, while Mr. Rude and Mr. Messy leave Mr. Messy: Shazam, that was the best meal I had! We should come here again! Mr. Rude: Eh, I had much better. P leaves bathroom Miss Neat: The check was paid and Mr. Rude and Mr. Messy left and Mr. Greedy left beforehand. Mr. Persnickety: WHAT? You mean, I went throught all that for nothing?! I didn't even get to spend time alone with you! Miss Neat: If it makes you feel any better, Mr. P, I actually had a pretty good time, even if it wasn't perfect. Mr. Persnickety: glasses R-really? Neat kisses Mr. P on the cheek. Mr. P blushes as Miss Neat leaves. Mr. Persnickety: Well, at least everything worked out. he leaves But seriously, Mr. Stubborn really needs to clean this place, ugh! Revolting! Changes to the interior of the kitchen Calamity enters Mr. Stubborn: HEY!!! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!! YOU'RE ON TOILET DUTY!!! Miss Calamity: Not anymore Mr. Stubborn! I quit! That's now Mr. Uppity's job and as you know Mr. Uppity is the richest person in the world! Mr. Stubborn: WHAT!!!! I DON'T CARE HOW RICH MR.UPPITY IS HE ALWAYS DOES A BAD JOB NO MATTER WHAT!. Mr. Persnickety: Mr. Stubborn don't talk about Mr. Uppity like that!. Miss Calamity: And here is my replacement Mr. Uppity. Calamity puts Mr. Uppity in the room Mr. Stubborn: Oh No. Mr. Uppity: Hello Mr. Stubborn This is my job now I AM THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD So now i'm going to work! . Mr. Stubborn: Mr. Uppity I said I don't want you here! Mr. Uppity: HEY MR. STUBBORN HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT YOU PURPLE FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!. THIS IS VERY SERIOUS MR. STUBBORN Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY I DON'T CARE HOW RICH YOU ARE YOU ARE JUST A RICH FOOL YOURSELF AND YOU NEED TO CHANGE YOUR DIET!!!!!!!!!. (Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity are furious with eachother so they start a massive argument and even a fight) Mr. Uppity: MR. STUBBORN SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! I WILL SMACK YOU ONE!!!!!!!!! Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY SHUT UP YOURSELF YOU RICH IDIOT I SAID I DON'T CARE HOW RICH YOU ARE YOUR JUST AN ANNOYING JERK THAT GETS IN THE WAY I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!. Mr. Uppity: NO YOUR NOT MR. STUBBORN YOU STUPID GRAPE YOUR JUST A PIECE OF DUST THAT ALWAYS MAKES ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HOW RICH I AM OR ELSE I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY JUST SHUT UP YOUR CAUSING A LOT OF TROUBLE YOU MORON! Mr. Uppity: MR. STUBBORN THAT'S IT (throws his plate) Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU YOUR DISGRACEFUL AND YOUR DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Mr. Uppity: YEAH SO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Stubborn: MR. UPPITY I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT'S IT TIME FOR YOU TO GET A GOOD WHIPPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! (then smacks Mr. Uppity hard in the nose) Mr. Uppity: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT REALLY HURT MR. STUBBORN I WILL DO IT BACK TO YOU TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! (then punches Mr. Stubborn hard in the nose) Mr. Stubborn: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MR. STUBBORN YOUR OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT GET OUT AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT MAKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR DUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Uppity: (shocked) OH THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Little Miss Scrary over hears them) Miss Scary: Now That's scary! Mr. Uppity and Mr. Stubborn having a twitch! Mr. Jelly: (frighted) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP I DON'T FEEL SAFE AT ALL UNDER MR. UPPITY AND MR. STUBBORN FIGHTING HELP MURDER POLICE OH CALAMITY I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. (calls 911) Miss Giggles: Hello What's going on? Mr. Jelly: MR. UPPITY AND MR. STUBBORN ARE HAVING FIGHT AND ARE ABUSING EACHOTHER VIOLENTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss Giggles: Mr. Uppity and Mr. Stubborn having a twitch? ha ha ha (giggles) Mr. Jelly: OH MISS GIGGLES THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL IT IS VERY DANGEROUS I DON'T FEEL SAFE AT ALL I WILL POSSIBLE GET HURT IF YOU DON'T SEND THE POLICE!. Miss Giggles: Okay! Mr. Brave: We came as soon as we could oh Mr. Jelly You said Mr. Uppity and Mr. Stubborn we're fighting! Mr. Jelly: Yes they were here they are! Mr. Brave: Mr. Stubborn for fighting Mr. Uppity the richest person in the world! You will be arrested! Mr. Stubborn: NO DON'T DO THAT OR ELSE I WILL FIGHT YOU TOO YOU STUPID BANANA! Mr. Brave: Mr. Stubborn calm cown your starting to act like Mr. Crosspatch! Mr. Tickle: Maybe a tickle will calm them down Mr. Stubborn: NO MR. TICKLE JUST STAY OUT OF THIS! Mr. Uppity: NO DON'T YOU DARE EVER THINK ABOUT TICKLING ME I AM TOO RICH TO BE TICKLED ESPESALLY BY A NITWIT LIKE YOU I HATE BEING TICKLED IF YOU EVER TRY TO TICKLE ME I WILL RIP YOUR ARMS IN HALF! Mr. Brave: Mr. Uppity no threating your going to Jail! Mr. Stubborn:(in jail) MR. UPPITY IS THE MOST CRAZY LUNETIC I'VE EVER MET Mr. Uppity: HEY MR. STUBBORN WE'RE NOW IN JAIL WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE BUT IF YOU KEEP ANNOYING ME I WILL BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOUR REALLLY BRUSED! Mr. Stubborn: SHUT UP THAT'S IT YOU (Beep) SON OF A B****h Mr. Brave: you two will have to be seperated since your still fighting! Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity: OH GREAT!!!!!! Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity's twitch